Always Back To Regina
by GwenSanguine
Summary: It's 1am and Emma is lonely. - - - - - And she tried not thinking about Regina. She really did. But trying not to think about something never works. Especially when the something is actually a someone. One shot. Slight Smut.


It had been three fucking months together and they still hadn't touched each other yet. Not in any way that would satiate the lust brewing in Emma's stomach. She was waiting for Regina to make the first move. Somehow that seemed right. But at that precise moment, it was driving Emma crazy. It was 1am and she couldn't sleep.

And she tried not thinking about Regina. She really did. But trying not to think about something never works. Especially when the something is actually a someone.

So Emma rolled over onto her side and definitely did NOT think of Regina Mills. Or the shirt she was wearing yesterday that exposed entirely too much (no such thing) of Regina's cleavage. Or what Regina's lips tasted like when she had Emma pressed up against the wall. Or how Regina's voice sounded when she was angry. Like she could hurt you. Like she would enjoy it. Like Emma would probably enjoy it too.

_**God, I would too.**_

And Emma caught herself.

_**No. I'm not going to think of Regina. **_

And she was really trying her hardest to push Regina out of her mind. But no. Emma couldn't stop thinking about the calm, confident way that Regina could command attention. It was something in her posture. The way she stood when she was wearing heels, especially. It made her ass look fantastic.

_**Oh my god, her ass was beautiful.**_

I wonder if she'd let me.…

_**No. Not going to think about it.**_

I'd let her do it. If she asked me to, I would. And I'd love it. If she asked me, I'd let her do anything.

And then Emma tried her hardest not to think of what it would be like to be fucked by Regina. Regina was an amazing kisser. She would just make out with Regina for hours if she could.

_**Perfect amount of tongue. And her soft lips…**_

And suddenly Emma was thinking about Regina using her tongue on other places. Emma had almost combusted earlier that week when the whole family had gotten ice cream earlier that week. Never had a person wanted to be mint chocolate chip ice cream as much as Emma did.

_**No. No thinking of her tongue. No thinking of her lips. I am NOT going to think of Regina's mouth. **_

But she thought of other ways.

Emma had never used a strap-on before.

But… The idea did seem intriguing. To be able to have her hands on Regina when she came. To be pressed up against her, face to face. And to see the look on her face when she came.

_**Yeah. The strap on is definitely happening. **_

_**Or maybe I won't wear it. Maybe she will. **_

And images flashed through Emma's mind of being completely taken by Regina in every possible manner. Sweet and tenderly at first, then rough.

_**Nope. Not going to think about it. **_

_**I wonder if she's trying not to think about it. **_

_**I should call her.**_

_**Goddamn it swan! Pull yourself together!**_

_**Not everything has to be sexual. Regina is just Regina. **_

And then she decided that not thinking about something wouldn't work. So she decided to start making a grocery list for tomorrow's grocery shopping.

Milk

Bread

Celery

Eggs

Carrots

Apples

Regina's Apple tree

Regina.

Always back to Regina.

_**Goddamnit. This is cold shower territory. **_

Emma figured that cold showers had worked in the past. Worth a try now.

Cold showers. And Emma's mind took her back to last summer when her and Henry were washing the cars in the driveway. The water had turned cold after they had spent more of their time having a water fight. And that had been when Regina had walked over when she was done gardening.

She chastised Emma for wasting water, especially during summer. So of course Emma doused her in water. It was only after Emma had thoroughly doused her girlfriend that she realized that Regina was wearing a white T-shirt. No bra. Cold water.

_**That was definitely worth being chastised for wasting water. Maybe she could punish me.**_

Emma swung her legs out of bed.

_**No cold shower is going to fix this. This is hot shower territory.**_


End file.
